Angel Trial
Angel Trial The divine angels are waiting for your call! Complete the Angel Trial and receive great rewards! #Angel Trial unlocks at lvl 18 #Completed encounters on each floor grants stars, points, and xp potions ##Stars can be exchanged for buffs on higher floors ##Points are used in the Angel Trial Shop #Angel Trial progress resets daily at 5:00 am #Daily ranking is based on your points total ##Ranking rewards are mailed to you at 5:00 am 'Rewards' 'Angel Trial Tower' The angel trial has 50 floors to the top. Along the way, there are: #15 chests to open #9 buffs to spend your stars on #26 challenges to defeat Tower Map Crushing After the Daily Reset at 5:00 AM, you can crush half the floors, of the total floors you reached the day before. Crushing automatically finishes the current floor. It provides the same rewards (points, stars, and potions) as completing a Hard difficulty Angel Trial fight with a 3-Star result. Tips on Angel Trial There are several tactics that people use to optimize their results in the Angel Trial. The following are based on individual player's approaches. There may be other ways which work for you! Team Formation Make sure that you always use at least 1 tank, Dwarf Elder works best. (always place him in front of Night Sentinel due to being just about the only hero that can handle his damage) If you have a Healer (Mermaid, Djinni, Lumia, Lunar Priestess, etc.), Place her somewhere in the back. Now If you have a DPS hero (Pyrona, Blue Witch, Snow Queen, Nightblade) use at least 1 of them and place them in the back with your healer. (FYI Pyrona also makes a good tank if you have her Runes MAXED ) now you may want a multi hitter like Atalanta, King o' Bones, Blood Baroness, to also be placed in your hero team. Now with your last spot I would go with a Support hero who stuns, poisons, silences or sends out an extra shield to others like... Exorcist, Astral Child, or Nereida. Now with the Angel I would recommend any Control Angel NOT damage or Healer Angel. Optimizing Results Levels 27+ Check the teams on level 27 (and the next couple of levels) before you pick Easy by default. You may be able to take down Normal (or Hard) and get some more points / stars. For me, this often means manually controlling things like when my Heal heroes use their ultimate skills instead of using the auto checkbox. Using your "B" Team If you have a decent, "B" team (or "C" or "D" ), you can try using it to soften the enemy team first. To be effective, though, you need to be able to kill at least 1 or 2 of the enemy heroes and your team needs to lose by being wiped out. Dying without killing at least 1 hero just feeds their Rage, and timing out just resets the battle with no benefit to you. If your "A" team finishes it without a loss, you will still get 3 stars for it. This is another reason to Fight the first few levels (using your "B" team) rather than crushing. You'll build up their Rage counters for when you need them to soften an enemy. Events Check the Events prior to starting the Angel Trial. Fairly regularly there are rewards for opening a certain number of chests. Figure out if those are worth spending gems on. You will open 15 chests automatically if you make it to level 50. So to reach 20 chests, you would spend 5 x 50 = 250 gems. You can reach 30 chests by only spending 50 gems each (750 total), but that's getting pricey for an event reward. That said, I've often found that the rewards for 20 chests can be worth it; especially when the reward is some rare hero soulstones. Wednesday - Angel Trial Event The above advice is especially useful on Wednesdays when the Angel Trial loot drops are buffed. It seems there is often additional events for opening chests, collecting Angel soulstones, etc. on this day. Aborting Combat If you are close to winning a fight, but you realize your team is going to be defeated (or you're close to 3-star and lost a hero to an unlucky crit), you can hit the pause button and exit the combat. The instance will reset, and you'll be locked into attacking that same difficulty, but it may give you a chance to use the "B" team tactic I mentioned above or give yourself more healing, etc. to try to complete it successfully. Category:Trials